


Rescuing Leonard

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Leonard Snart Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Requested by a guest with the username Vallery Lynn.When Cisco vibes that Snart is alive it's up to the Legends to find him and bring him home.





	Rescuing Leonard

The Legends had just finished helping teams Arrow and Flash with the added assistance of Supergirl to defeat the Dominators but before they left Sara felt like returning something to STAR Labs that just hurt too much to keep it aboard the ship.

 

“Hey Cisco,” Sara said as she walked up to the engineer.

“Hey. Is that the Cold Gun?” Cisco asked upon noticing the weapon.

“Yeah. With Leonard being dead and all I didn’t know what else to do with it so I figured since he stole it in the first place that I’d just return it. So here,” she said handing him the gun.

“Thanks I-” Cisco started to say before vibing something he didn’t think he’d ever see.

“Cisco? You okay?” Sara asked him after a moment.

“Yeah. I uh I think Snart’s alive.”

“What?”

“Yeah. I just vibed him in some sort of Land of the Lost type place that kind of felt like it was between time and space. I don’t know it was weird. But yeah I think he might be alive.”

“Then I’m keeping the gun and you’re coming with me,” Sara said as she dragged Cisco off to the Waverider.

 

Upon arriving at the ship Sara instantly went to the Bridge to ask Gideon for help.

 

“Hey Blondie care to tell us why you brought a nerd with you?” Mick asked.

“I’m not a nerd and the reason she brought me is because I think Snart might be alive.”

“What do you mean Snart’s alive? How?” Ray asked.

“I don’t know. All I know is that I held his gun and I saw him in a place that had dinosaurs and futuristic buildings scattered around.”

“Found it. There is a place between time and space and according to the ship’s description of it, it sounds exactly like what Cisco just described,” Sara said with a smile.

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go get Snart,” Mick declared.

 

The team then headed off after dropping off Cisco and arrived in this quote unquote Land of the Lost. They searched the area endlessly before eventually happening upon a very scruffy and dirty Leonard Snart.

 

“Leonard!” Sara shouted happily as she ran up to him throwing her arms around him.

“Sara? What? How?” Leonard replied as he realized what was happening.

“Cisco vibed you and found out you were alive so we came here to rescue you. You need a bath by the way,” Sara answered before getting a whiff of the thief.

“What can I say, despite all these buildings around here none of them seem to have any plumbing. I’m sorry back up. What do you mean Cisco vibed me?”

“The nerd’s a meta. Has psychic powers or whatever. Good to see you again Boss,” Mick replied as he pulled Leonard in for a man hug.

“Blondie’s right though. You do need a shower. Come on. Waverider’s not far from here.”

 

After getting back to the Waverider Leonard took a long shower to get as clean as he possibly could after so many months without hot water. When he finally got back to his room which thankfully was untouched he found Sara waiting for him.

 

“Sara. What are you doing here?” he asked her.

“I thought we could talk. About what the future could hold for me, and you, and me and you,” she replied as she walked up to him and put her arms around his neck.

“I- I wasn’t sure you’d want that. Especially not after all this time.”

“I never stopped wanting it. So what do you say Crook? Is there a me and you or have you moved on?”

 

She got her answer without words but action instead. He surged forward and captured her lips with his in a kiss that far surpassed the kiss they shared at the Oculus. The first of many kisses he would steal.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
